Instincts félins
by so-delirious
Summary: /!\ FIC EN PAUSE /!\ DM/OC résumé a l'intérieur!
1. Prologue et chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici ma nouvelle fic! Les remarques autant positives que négatives sont les bienvenues! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

_Disclaimer:_ L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf cette histoire! L'idée de départ m'est venu en regardant Catwoman! Et je me suis inspirée d'une fic présente sur un autre site! (je sais je suis incapable de faire une fic de moi même il faut une idée de départ sinon je n'y arrive pas snif! lol)

_Rating_: Fiction rated T

_Résumé_: Katalina Jackson est une élève de Serpentard très discrète mais aussi la fille secrète de Rogue! Pour emmerder de son ex mari, sa mère en fait une femme féline. La jeune fille, libérée de sa timidité, est bien décidée à se venger des serpents... DM/OC

** /!\** _Nouveau résumé_: Katalina Jackson, serpentard, n'est d'autre que le souffre douleur de sa maison. Libérée de sa timidité, elle est bien décidée à affronter Malefoy, Parkinson et toute la clique mais également Severus Rogue... dont elle est la fille cachée! DM/OC

**ATTENTION : **dans cet fic Drago n'a pas le même caractére hautain et froid! il est rieur et aime faire le con! je ne tiens pas pas compte du tome 6 et 7! l'histoire se passe durant la 7iéme année de Harry! Voldemort a été vaincu à la fin de la 6iéme année! Bellatrix a pris la tête des mangemorts les plus fidéles et organise la "résistance"! Lucius Malfoy n'en fait pas partit! Drago, libéré des principes de son père, a donc échapé à la marque! voila je crois que c'est tout!

_**Instincts félins**_

_Prologue_

Katalina Jackson est une jeune élève brillante mais maladivement timide, qui se contente d'une simple existence solitaire au sein des Serpentards que dirigent comme des princes Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson.

On lui a pourri la vie pendant ses six premières années à Poudlard. Tout n'est pas perdu, cependant, car Katalina, aidée de sa mère, se réincarne, magnifiée, en une femme sous l'empire d'une force mystérieuse: une femme féline, sensuelle, d'une agilité et d'une force surhumaine…

Libérée de ses complexes, Katalina est bien décidée à régler quelques comptes et elle commence à s'offrir certains plaisirs trop longtemps négligés. Ces exploits ne vont pas tarder à compliquer son existence douce et timide. Elle éprouve des difficultés croissantes à maîtriser son alter ego, car l'impulsive et audacieuse féline exige chaque jour plus d'elle et se révèle prête à toutes les folies. De gré ou de force, l'une des deux femmes va devoir céder à l'autre. La lutte s'engage le jour de sa rentrée en 7ième année, feutrée, mais implacable…

_Chapitre 1_

Comme les années précédentes, je suis seule à attendre sur le quai de la gare de Kingcross mais cette fois, je n'en suis pas triste. L'élève discrète que j'étais c'est transformé. Maintenant je peux me défendre et je vais faire payer tous ceux qui m'ont pourri la vie pendant toutes ses années à commencer par le roi et la reine des serpentards : j'ai nommé monsieur Drago Malefoy et mademoiselle Pansy je-ressemble-à-une-chienne Parkinson.

Arrivée à la gare, beaucoup de regard se tournent vers moi essentiellement masculins. C'est vrai que j'ai changée, mes long cheveux châtains ont laissé place à une longue cascade de cheveux noirs ondulée, mes yeux d'ordinaire marrons sont parsemé de dorée, et mon corps est devenu celui d'une femme avec des formes là où il faut.

Je rentre dans le train et trouve un compartiment libre. En attendant la visite du décoloré et du bouledogue. Tiens! Quand on parle du loup...

Pansy ouvre la porte du compartiment.

- Oh mais la gentille petite serpentarde Katalina est là on va pouvoir s'amuser !! Dragounet, Zabini venez!!  
- Oh mais Pansy l'attardée est là!!  
- Comment tu m'as appelée?? Je vais te tuer!!

Pendant que Parkinson hurle, je surprends Malefoy en train de me mater avec Zabini. Ils me font un de leurs sourires charmeurs qu'ils réservent à leurs fans, je me contente de leurs lancer des avada kedavra du regard. Pansy qui repère le manège de son Dragounet et se jette dessus. Zabini en profite pour se rapprocher de moi.

- Tu sais je crois que je pourrais te rendre très heureuse!  
- Pourquoi tu pars pas alors??

Le pauvre il est devenu tout rouge, il avait pas l'habitude de se faire rembarrer par une fille. Malfoy esquisse un petit sourire. Pansy qui en a visiblement marre se décide à reprendre le contrôle.

- T'as peut être changée Jackson mais tu resteras toujours la petite bâtarde des serpentards!

Elle n'aurait jamais du dire sa. Ok mon père n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut appeler de fréquentable, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je dis qu'il est mort mais c'est mon père quand même. J'allais me jeter sur elle quand une main m'en empêcha . C'était lui. Severus Rogue. Professeur de potions cynique et également mon père.

- Parkinson, Malefoy, Zabini, sortez!

Ils partent. Waw! Vive l'autorité!

Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, il se tourne vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est quoi ces habits?

Ben quoi?! Elles sont très bien mes fringues! Il doit surement faire référence à mon débardeur vert et jaune «Brasilia». C'est mon préféré et c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais une mini jupe! J'ai mis un jean et des converses avec! Alors c'est quoi la problème?!

- Encore des habits moldus! Ces moldus te rendrons folle!  
- De quel droit oses tu me juger!  
- J'ose parce que je suis ton père!  
- Toi un père?? C'est une tentative d'humour? Tu n'a même pas était capable de te libérer pour venir me voir ces vacances! Remarque c'est comme les autres! Tout ça pour ta foutu bande de léches bottes!  
- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton!!  
- Sinon quoi?  
- Katalina, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas mangemort mais espion! Et je suis ton père quoi que tu dises! Et je suis... vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir ces vacances.

Ça y est! Il nous joue la carte de l'émotion, il me fais ça toutes les années et à chaque fois je lui pardonne. Mais pas cette fois!

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que c'était ma faute si tu n'étais jamais là, si tu étais si distant avec moi. J'ai toujours cherché à me faire pardonner mais là tu vois, j'en ai marre! Alors on va faire quelque chose qu'on aurait du faire depuis longtemps: tu n'est plus mon père, je ne suis plus ta fille!

Je sors en claquant la porte pour le coté dramatique. Voilà ça faisait un moment que sa voulait sortir. Plongé dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas Malefoy et lui fonce dedans.

- Jackson, je sais que tu m'aimes mais tu pourrais éviter de me sauter dessus! J'ai ma réputation à tenir!  
- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités!  
- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te demandais de sortir avec moi?

- Rien. Je ne peux pas rire et parler en même temps!  
- Tu trouves ça drôle?  
- Oh oui!

Je pars en le laissant en plan le pauvre! Je trouve un compartiment libre pour me changer, effraie quelques petits gryffondors et achète des chocogrenouilles. Le train s'arrête. Les visages des premières années s'illuminent. Ben quoi c'est juste un vieux château non??

Non pas ça! Pourquoi faut il toujours assister à la répartition?! C'est le truc le plus barbant au monde! En plus j'ai faim moi! Le vieux sénile commence son discours. Blablabla la forêt interdite est interdite (il a trouvé sa tout seul??) blablabla il y aura des bals (je m'en fout je sais pas danser!) blablabla vous pouvez manger. Ah enfin !

Après avoir engloutit des dizaines de plats, je sors. Arrivée devant la porte de mon dortoir une main me retient, et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur. Oh non pas lui!

Et me voilà plaquée contre le mur par le décolorée. Remarque ça a pas l'air de le déranger, sa le fait même sourire…Mais je rêve ou il a glissé sa main sur mes fesses ??

CLAC!!

Oups! C'est partit tout seul! Instinct de féline!

- Non mais ça va pas Jackson!

Il crache un petit filet de sang. Beurk!

- Y a le barbu qui veut te voir, le mot de passe c'est «lemon»!

Arrivée devant l'imposante porte en chêne, deux gargouilles me demande le mot de passe et me voilà dans le bureau du sénile.

- Miss Jackson, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, votre père m'a parlé de votre petite dispute. Je comprend que c'est dur d'avoir votre père comme professeur mais j'aimerais que vous régliez cela.

D'habitude j'aurais dit oui et je serais partit mais rien n'étais plus comme avant. La féline était en train de prendre le dessus.

- Miss, je sais que cet été, vous avez vécu… beaucoup de choses…

- Vous êtes au courant?  
- Oui, je sais tout a propos de votre transformation et je sais également que sa vous chagrine que votre père ne s'occupe pas de vous.  
- NON !! vous ne savez rien !

Je me lève et claque la porte. Les souvenirs de ma transformation surviennent en moi.

FLASH BACK

Je suis allongé sur une pierre glacée, une douleur horrible envahit mon corps comme si mes os allaient se briser à tout moment.

- Ma passionata (surnom que m'a donné ma mère) tu vas voir ça fait mal au début mais quand l'initiation sera fini, tu te sentiras tellement bien et puissante.

Ma mère a toujours eu le don de rassurer les gens. La douleur commençait déjà à diminuer.

- Ne trouves tu pas ironique ma passionata qu'une féline soit à serpentard? Tu aurais du être à gryffondor comme moi, leur maison est tellement plus chaleureuse! A serpentard il n'y a que des traitres!

La c'était destiné à mon père, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il devienne mangemort. C'est d'ailleurs une des causes de leur rupture. Comme ils n'étaient pas mariés, je porte le nom de ma mère et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas plus mal! Surtout quand on a un père mangemort enseignant à Poudlard. Personne n'est au courant bien entendu!

Et ce vieux fou qui prétend savoir ce que je ressens! Il ne sait rien! Mon père ne sais même pas rendu compte que j'étais une féline! Ma mère se serre de moi pour l'énerver mais qui se préoccupe de ce que moi dans tout ça?? Personne.

Je suis plus puissante qu'avant, plus forte mais je suis toujours seule. Sans personne pour me protéger, pour me consoler et surtout sans personne pour m'aimer…

C'est sur ces pensées déprimantes que je monte à la tour d'astronomie pour m'isoler et par la même occasion peut être y passer la nuit.

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre mercredi! les suivants arriveront toutes les semaines le mardi soir ou mercredi si tout se passe bien!


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 2ième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira! L'intrigue commence ici! Bonne lecture! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine! Pas de review pour le chapitre 1! Snif! Je suis si nulle que ça?! Lol

_Chapitre 2_

Quand je me réveille, le couvre feu est passé depuis un moment. Je rentre dans la salle commune. Je repère de suite Malefoy assis sur le sofa, il me fait signe de m'asseoir à coté de lui ce que je fais.

- Katalina si tu étais obligé de faire quelque chose que tu ne voulez pas faire qu'est ce que tu ferais ?  
- Attends je rêve ou tu m'a appelé par mon prénom et tu m'as demandé un conseil dans la même phrase?!  
- Non tu ne rêves pas, mais si tu préfère que je t'appelle Jackson…  
- Non c'est pas ça…mais Malefoy à quoi tu joues? D'abord tu me sautes dessus, puis après tu me demandes un conseil y a un truc qui va pas chez toi? Dois je te rappeler qu'il y a encore quelques mois tu m'insultais?  
- Dois je te rappeler qu'il y a quelques mois tu étais terrorisée à l'idée même que je te parles!?  
- Les gens changent. Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure je ne ferais jamais quelques choses que je ne veux pas faire. Sur ce, bonne nuit Malefoy.

Je me lève monte les escaliers pour rejoindre mon dortoir et me retourne :

_-_ Au faite Malefoy je te hais!  
- Moi aussi Katalina, moi aussi.

DRING DRING DRING

Foutu réveil!! Je déteste cet invention moldue!

Je saute de mon lit, me dirige vers la douche mais j'entends des filles glousser en me voyant.

- Vous avez un problème??

- Alors comme ça tu as passé la nuit dans la salle commune avec Drago ??  
- NON!!

Je pars sous la douche en entendant des brèves de conversation : « ouais ils étaient tous les deux ensemble…..touts seuls…elle est remontée super tard dans le dortoir….en plus elle était décoiffée… »

'Tain j'ai pas passé la nuit avec lui mais 5 minutes! Et voilà ça va faire encore une rumeur!

Je sors de la douche mais mes habits ont disparu. J'attrape une serviette et j'entends des filles crier. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore?! J'attrape ma baguette au passage: faudrait pas que les mangemorts nous attaquent…mais pourquoi des mangemorts iraient attaquer leur progénitures??  
Je sors de la salle de bain. Non ce ne sont pas des mangemorts mais des mecs, plus précisément: Zabini, Drago…euh Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Me voilà en serviette qui m'arrive 15 cm au dessus du genou, toute mouillée. Non mai j'y crois pas ça les fait marrer en plus! Zabini me déshabille du regard.

- Jackson! Hummm tu dois faire tourner quelques têtes !

- Ouais et toi tu dois doit faire retourner quelques estomac !

Les filles du dortoir commencent à glousser. Que des connes ! Je lance à Malefoy:

- Bon, vous partez ou je me ferais un plaisir d'aller chercher Rogue !  
- Allez on se casse !

Je m'habille et descend déjeuner.

Premier cours de la journée: potions avec les gryffondors (non pas ça pitié!) ce qui inclus : Potter alias le balafré, Granger alias la trainée et ron alias la belette.

Qui aurait cru que notre cher survivant se servirait de son succès pour sortir et coucher avec des filles?! Après la bataille finale où il avait tué la mage noir, Potty avait enflé des chevilles se prenant pour je ne sais quel héros de récréation et avait entreprit de profiter de sa jeunesse en se tapant le plus de filles possibles! La miss-je-sais-tout, elle, était devenu une vrai petite salope! Qui l'aurait cru?! Alala, il n'y a que Ron qui était resté le même et s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup éloigné de ces deux amis. C'est le seul qui mérite, selon moi, un peu de respect et même si je le surnomme la belette, il sait que ce n'est pas méchant. Je m'en rappelle en 5ième année qu'il m'avait défendu contre Malefoy, enfin bon...

Je me rend au cours de potion pas très emballé à l'idée de voir mon très cher père.

- Pour commencer je vais faire des binômes : Parkinson/Brown, Potter /Malefoy, Granger/Zabini, Weasley/Jackson… Vous allez nous faire la potion de votre manuel p.458 et EN SILENCE!!

Ron me rejoint. La potion qu'on a à faire c'est un révélateur de personnalité. Pfff il pouvait pas trouver mieux?!

- Salut!

- Salut la belette!

On commence la potion. Ron est quelqu'un de marrant on a pas mal déliré ce qui n'a pas plus à miss-je-une-trainée-Granger !

Devant nous il y a Malefoy et Potter qui n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre. Tout à coup Malefoy saute sur Potter et lui balance une série de coup de poings. Rogue les sépare et enlève 20 points à gryffondor et 5 points à serpentard. Niark niark! Ils regagnent leur place mais Potter sûrement vexé – y a de quoi il vient de se prendre la honte - essaye de balancer la potion sur Malefoy. Mais le blondinet fait un truc à la matrix et c'est moi qui reçoit le contenu de la fiole.

Des symboles apparaissent sur mes bras, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je m'étouffe et commence à voir trouble. Des ombres s'affolent autour de moi et là c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie et tout me revient en mémoire: Potter …la potion…les symboles… C'était les mêmes que j'avais pendant mon initiation. Leur réapparition est sûrement du a la potion. Il faut que je retrouve Potter. Je vais lui faire la peau à ce crétin!!

Je me lève. Pompom me dis que Ron et Drago sont passés me voir et que ça fait plus d'une demi journée que je dors.

Apparemment elle voulait continuer à me parler pour m'expliquer pourquoi la potion avait eu cet effet sur moi mais je suis parti avant. Aucune envie d'en savoir plus!

A peine sortie de l'infirmerie que Pansy m'interpelle:  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec mon dragounet dans la salle commune??  
- Bonjour Pansy! Comment vas tu? Moi ça va merci de t'en inquiéter!  
- Tu vas répondre sale bâtarde!

Voilà le mot à ne surtout pas utiliser avec moi.

Je me jette sur elle, la faisant tomber au sol. Je la frappe, je la griffe, je ne contrôle plus ma force. Mon instinct de féline prend le dessus et mes yeux deviennent jaune et noir. Pansy hurle.

Quelqu'un me saisit par la taille pour m'empêcher de continuer.

Ce quelqu'un c'est Ron.

Un cercle c'est formé autour de nous. Malefoy regarde Pansy se relever et partir vers le dortoir avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste puis prend la parole.

- Partez y a plus rien à voir… Bravo Katalina tu lui as foutu une de ses raclées!!

J'esquisse un petit sourire. Ron n'a toujours pas enlevé ses mains et me serre avec possessivité.

- Malefoy t'as rien à faire ici! Casse toi!  
- Toi la belette je t'ai pas parlé!

Pire que des gamins!

- Bon les gars vous êtes super virils! C'est bon j'ai vu maintenant vous allez chacun dans votre dortoir et vous pourrez faire les fiers avec vos copains ok ?

Ils acquiescent et je pars vers ma salle commune. C'est moi où il y a quelqu'un qui me suit ?

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus gris??

Malefoy!!

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me suivre?

- Je ne te suis pas. Seulement on est tout les deux à Serpentard, et notre salle commune est au même endroit.

Il sourit.

Je sais, je viens de passer pour une conne. Moi et ma paranoïa héritée de la famille de ma mère… Je rentre, enfin on rentre, dans la salle commune et je voix une chouette en train de taper à la fenêtre. Apparemment personne ne veut lui ouvrir. Elle commence à se taper la tête contre la vitre. Ne serait elle pas un peu sadomaso?

Mais je la reconnais! C'est la chouette de mon père! Je lui ouvre. Elle commence à me marteler la tête de coup de bec. Oui, c'est bien celle de mon père!

Je lui prend la lettre qu'elle tient férocement. Elle attend sûrement que je lui donne quelques chose à manger. Dans tes rêves! Je la balance par la fenêtre et ouvre la lettre.

_Katalina,  
Je sais pour toi et ta transformation. J'imagine que ta mère ne t'a pas prévenue des inconvénients d'être une femme féline. C'est bien son style. Demain, tu n'iras pas en cours, nous devons parler, nous irons donc chez un ami, ma maison étant en… mauvaise état.  
Severus Rogue, ton père._

Voilà, c'est tout lui: clair, net et précis .

Sa maison est plus qu'en mauvais état d'ailleurs. Elle est carrément inhabitable! C'est ma mère, à sa dernière visite, qui s'est énervée sur le mobilier.

Je monte me coucher.

- Jackson, réveille toi ! Tu vas nous faire perdre des points!!  
- Hum… Quoi, je dors… Attends, je rêve ou tu m'as réveillée alors que j'ai pas cours? Un conseil: si tu tiens à la vie, casse toi!

Et elle part. Niark niark! Tout le monde est au courant que j'ai frappé Pansy. Maintenant je fait peur! Hihihi...

Je me lève, décidée à mettre une raclée à Potter. C'est tout de même à cause de lui, que je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 3ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Finalement, les chapitres arriveront les mercredis et samedis sauf changement de programme! Merci à papouz(ma première review! :D) LN-la-seule-l'unique et mel925 pour leur review!

_Chapitre 3_

Je descends et je m'installe devant la salle de Métamorphose, le prochain cours des Griffondor. Potter arrive avec Granger.

- Potter, faut qu'on parle!  
- Encore une fan…

- Ravale tes grands airs, le balafré !  
- Comment tu m'as appelé ??  
- Elle t'a appelé 'le balafré'. T'as des problèmes d'audition? Lance Malefoy.  
- Toi, la fouine, va voir tes putes à Serpentard et ferme là!  
- Bravo Potter! T'as mis un sujet et un verbe dans la même phrase.! Ça s'améliore, chez les Griffondors !

Non, je n'ai pas défendu Malefoy ! Je vous jure, c'était pas fait exprès !

- Désolé de te décevoir, Potter, non, en fait je suis pas désolé, mais la seule pute ici, c'est Granger !

Celle ci, qui jusque là n'avait pas parlé, se décide à ouvrir sa bouche :

- Malefoy, t'es qu'un con ! Je suis pas une pute !

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas couché avec la moitié des mecs de cet école !

La pauvre devient toute rouge. Niark niark! Prends toi ça dans les dents ma vieille! Je vois mon père passer et me faire discrètement signe de le suivre.

- Bon, je me casse. Potter, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te refais le portrait !

Je sais, j'aurais pu balancer une réplique cinglante à Malefoy mais bon, aucune envie.

Je suis mon père, il me dit de toucher un bout de bois et on atterrit devant un manoir.

- Tiens toi correctement, et évite de parler devant Lucius! Ok?  
- Lucius ? Comme dans Lucius Malefoy ? Et Malefoy, comme dans Drago Malefoy ?  
- Quelle déduction !

Grrr! Un grand type blond à l'air hautain s'approche de nous et me tire en cela des envies de meurtre qui m'avait assaillies.

- Bonjour, Severus. Enchanté, Katalina !

C'était quoi ce sourire pervers ?! Je me reçois un coup de coude de la part de mon père. Il faut peut être que je réponde.

- Ouais, c'est sa !  
- Elle est comme sa mère à ce que je vois!

C'est moi ou c'est tout sauf un compliment?! Il nous fait rentrer dans son manoir. Pas mal, la baraque !

- Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous.

A peine allait il passer la porte qu'une furie rentre : ma mère, Ava Jackson.

- Je ne laisserai pas ma fille dans cette maison de Mangemorts !  
- Content de te revoir, Ava !  
- Oh, toi la ferme!!  
- Ava, comment as tu osé faire de notre fille une féline ? Tu lui a parlé des inconvénients ?- Quels inconvénients ? Demandais je, surprise.  
- Quand la féline qui est en toi essaye de reprendre le dessus ! Me réponds mon père.  
- Hein ?? Maman, tu aurais du m'en parler !  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Si la féline arrive a reprendre le dessus, tu resteras à jamais comme une étrangère dans ton corps, tu ne contrôleras plus tes actes ! Continue mon père.  
- Seulement si tu n'arrives pas à dominer l'instinct félin ! J'y suis arrivée, alors tu y arriveras ma passionata!  
- Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Toi tu me transformes en féline pour l'énerver, et toi tu me dis tout ça pour lui montrer qu'elle a tord. Ça vous arrive de vous comporter en adultes, ou même en parents ? Rogue, ramène moi à Poudlard ! Tout de suite!

Mon cher père a manqué de s'étouffer quand je l'ai appelé Rogue. Ça aurait pu être comique si la situation n'étais pas aussi grave. Bon, après tout, je risque de ne plus être moi, de ne plus agir par moi même, c'est pas si grave ! Ahhhhhhhh, je vais tuer ma mère !!

Mon père me ramène. Je vais toute seule près du lac, où il y a un arbre. Mon arbre !!

Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un. Je suis prête à m'énerver. Mais l'intrus se retourne et ce n'est que Ron, qui n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Ca va pas ?  
- Non. Je me suis encore disputé avec Harry et Mione.  
- Ron, tu sais, le balafré -euh, pardon- Harry et la pu.. -euh, je veux dire- Hermione ne sont pas des gens bien… Tu sais, les gens changent.  
- Je sais.

Et me voilà moi en train de donner des conseils alors que je n'arrive pas a régler mes problèmes… Je l'aide avec ses amis ! J'ai jamais eu d'amis alors …

- Merci, Katalina. J'y vais, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch. Bye !

Me revoilà toute seule. Enfin, sans compter la personne qui nous espionne depuis que je suis arrivée…

- C'est bon, tu peux sortir… Malefoy !  
- Voilà, j'arrive !  
- Tu serais pas un peu psychopathe sur les bords, à m'espionner ?  
- Qui te dit que c'est toi ?  
- Parce que c'est Ron peut être?  
- Ah non ! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à espionner une belette !  
- Donc, j'ai raison ! C'était moi !  
- Je me promenais, j'ai entendu la belette et je me suis approché…  
- Puis tu t'es caché dans un buisson !

Je commence à rire toute seule. Mais, vraiment toute seule ! Malefoy prend un air boudeur.

- Ça marche qu'avec Pansy, cet air-là !  
- Arhggg ! Me parle pas d'elle… Cette cruche fait tout pour coucher avec moi…  
- Mon Dieu, quelle nouvelle ! Drago Malefoy a peur de coucher avec une fille!!  
- C'est pas une fille, ça !

Sa remarque est suivie d'un gros fou rire. Quelques gouttes d'eau commencent à tomber, suivies d'une averse. On court pour arriver aux portes du château. Enfin arrivés, on est trempés. Mon regard s'éternise sur le torse de Malfoy, bien musclé à force d'entraînements de Quidditch. Il s'en aperçoit et sourit.

- La vue te plait, Katalina ?  
- Ah non… euh… mais pas… du tout, Dra…, euh… Malfoy !

Drago (Oui, j'ai dit Drago ! Et alors ?) s'approche de plus en plus de moi, tandis que je recule. Je me retrouve collée au mur. Il me regarde et…m'embrasse.

Le baiser, d'abord chaste, devient rapidement passionné, à un tel point qu'il réveille la féline qui est en moi. Je commence à passer mes mains sous son T-shirt. Je ne suis plus moi même, c'est la féline qui agit à ma place. Il faut que j'arrête, elle prend le dessus sur moi.

Je repousse Malefoy et me dirige vers la Salle sur Demande, que mon cher père m'a fait découvrir il y a quelques années pour renforcer le lien père-fille. Je rentre et une salle de bains apparaît. Je laisse mes vêtements glisser le long de mon corps et me glisse dans un bain. Je suis épuisée… il ne faut pas que je m'endorme… trop tard.

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre mercredi


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 4ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci à LN-la-seule-l'unique pour sa review!

_Chapitre 4_

Je me trouve dans un jardin effrayant. Les fleurs sont déracinées, les arbres arrachés, le paysage est comme mort. J'entends une petite fille sangloter. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle ramène ses genoux contre son torse.

- Me fais pas de mal, s'il te plait !

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Alors, pourquoi t'as tué ma maman ?

Le décor change. Je me retrouve dans une salle sombre. J'assiste à une exécution. Mes pieds sont encrés dans le sol, je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis comme une spectatrice. Un homme supplie une personne encagoulée de ne pas le tuer. Mais cette personne lui lance un Avada Kedavra. L'homme s'écroule de tout son poids par terre. Le meurtrier se tourne vers moi et enlève sa cagoule. Mon visage apparaît. L'air commence à me manquer…

Je me réveille, la tête sous l'eau. C'était quoi, ce rêve ?! Je sors du bain et me rhabille. Il faut que j'aille voir Malefoy. Je l'ai laissé en plan, sans aucune explication. Je me dirige vers la salle commune mais il n'y est pas. Je monte vers son dortoir. Je suis accueillie par les sifflements de mecs soit disant virils. Malefoy n'est pas là non plus. Zabini s'approche de moi.

- Hello ma belle ! Je suis là pour combler tous tes fantasmes !  
- Ah bon ? T'as un fouet et un dogue allemand ?

Il me regarde d'un air effrayé puis me fait un sourire pervers.

- Non, mais je peux me procurer tout ça en dix minutes !  
- T'es irrécupérable, Zabini… Dis moi, tu saurais pas où est Malefoy ?  
- Il est parti s'envoyer en l'air avec une Serdaigle !

Je descends dans la salle commune sans un mot, attrape la première chose que je vois - un vase en verre - et le balance contre un mur. Le vase se brise en mille morceaux, un peu comme mon cœur à l'instant.

Ok, moi et Malefoy on était pas ensemble. Mais, et alors ?? On s'est quand même embrassés !! La féline qui est en moi n'a qu'une envie : trouver Malefoy et sa copine, frapper la Serdaigle et embrasser Malefoy .

Et si je la laissais prendre le contrôle, pour une fois ?

Oui, pourquoi pas… Je la laisse prendre le dessus. Je me lève. Il faut que je trouve Malefoy. Il doit être dans la Salle sur Demande.

Me voilà devant la porte. Je donne un coup de pied dedans et elle s'ouvre à la volée. La Salle est devenue chambre… Oh, mais qui voilà ? Malefoy torse nu et la Serdaigle en sous vêtements. Elle se rhabille visiblement gênée. Malefoy me regarde, ahuri.

Les plus gros défauts des félines sont sûrement la jalousie et la possessivité. Malefoy est à moi !  
J'attrape la Serdaigle par le col de son haut et la balance en dehors de la pièce. Je referme la porte.

- Tu joues à quoi, là ?  
- Mais je ne joue pas, Malefoy , au contraire, je suis très sérieuse…

A mon avis, ça fait trop longtemps que la féline a le pouvoir. Je décide de reprendre le contrôle. J'y parviens avec quelques difficultés. Enfin moi même, je réalise dans quelle merde je me suis foutue.

- Katalina, pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure ?

Alors là, j'ai le choix : soit je lui dit que je suis une féline soit je lui mens. Je choisis la deuxième option. Vite une excuse!

- En fait, je… je me sentais pas bien… j'ai dû attraper froid…  
- Oh je vois… Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ça le fait sourire. Je suis dans la merde! Il s'approche de moi… et je me rappel pourquoi j'étais en colère il y a quelques minutes. Si j'étais pas arrivé, il se serait envoyé en l'air. Et CLAC, une baffe!

- Ça t'apprendra! On ne prend pas Katalina Jackson pour une conne!

Pitoyable. Ma réplique est pitoyable! En plus ça fait un peu amour,gloire et beauté (sans la gloire,ni l'amour et encore moins la beauté) ! Oui je connais une série moldue! Ma mère avait insisté en deuxième année pour que je me rapproche de leur culture en m'envoyant passer 2 semaines chez une vieille. Que je vous explique comment marchent les séries moldues: ça se passe dans une boite qui s'appelle télévision et dedans y a des personnes! La vieille chez qui j'étais a faillit avoir un infarctus quand j'ai explosé sa télé à coup de balais pour faire sortir les personnes !Erreur fatale en faite les personnes ne sont pas dans la boite !! Ils sont autres part et c'est diffusé de partout, vous comprenez ? La vieille a mal pris que j'abîme sa télé, juste au moment ou Ryan allait embrassais Kimberly qui était un travesti, violeur d'oiseaux! Si je vous jure !

Et aussi je connais le télénathophone…télétone….téroratodone… enfin un truc avec lequel tu peux parler à des gens qui sont super loin de toi ! Sont fort ces moldus!

Où on en étais déjà? Ah oui je frappe malefoy! Il a l'air choqué.  
- T'en as pas marre de passer du chaud au froid ? Tu serais pas un peu salope sur les bords ?

- Mais vas y insulte moi ! Je te dirais rien ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui allait t'envoyer en l'air si j'étais pas arrivé !  
- Et alors ?

- Non mais je rêve! Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis salope sur les bords !! T'es un bon professeur!

Je sors et me heurte à Pansy.

- Dragounet qu'est ce que tu faisait avec elle ?  
- Bouge Pansy, je dois parler à Jackson !  
- Ah bon maintenant c'est plus Katalina...  
- Mais… gémit elle.  
- Bouge !

Le bouledogue se casse. Niark niark! Je demande:

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est toi !  
- Je suis censée le prendre mal ?  
- Tu m'énerves de passer de la salope à la sainte nitouche !

Moi faire ça?! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est la féline !  
- Écoute Malefoy, je peux rien te dire pour le moment…dis je en me cassant.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans la salle commune. Apparemment j'ai eu la flemme de monter dans mon dortoir, hier.

Au fait, je vous ai pas dit ! Ce soir, il y a un bal en l'honneur de Lulucitare Griffondor, la cousine de Godric. Oui, la même qui a essayé de se suicider au canard W-C !

Et il y a un problème : Ron m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. Et là, vous vous demandez où est le problème. Ben, c'est simple. Il m'a embrassée, aussi… Mais moi, je sais pas quoi penser… Peut-être qu'il fait ça pour énerver Malefoy ? Je lui ai dit oui et j'aurais pas dû ! Peut-être qu'il va se sentir obligé de sortir avec moi, après ? Enfin bon… Que je vous raconte comment ça s'est passé.

FLASH BACK

J'arrive au cours de Métamorphoses, en commun avec les Griffondors. Ron me fait signe de venir à côté de lui. Pendant tout le cours, on aurait dit qu'il avait la bougeotte.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?  
- Oui… euh, en fait… Je voulais te demander si… enfin… tu sais, ce soir, il y a un bal et… est-ce que, euh, tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ?

C'est trop chou ! Il est de la même couleur que ses cheveux ! Comment dire non ?

- Si tu veux !

Il a l'air soulagé, et un sourire lui est comme greffé au visage. Le cours se termine, je sors. Ron m'appelle, je me retourne. Et il m'embrasse. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour qu'il se rapproche.

- Hummm ! Weasley, veuillez laisser Jackson respirer ! Jackson, vous viendrez dans mon bureau avant le bal !

Merde! Rogue. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. On se décolle. Ron me fait un grand sourire, puis s'en va.

- J'allais oublier ! Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor pour exhibitionnisme !

Ça, c'est bien mon père !

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre samedi


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 5ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci beaucoup à LN-la-seule-l'unique ma seule et unique revieweuse depuis maintenant deux chapitres!

Je tiens à rappeler que j'ai une autre fic: **Tel père telle fille! euh non je crois pas** , une Drago Malfoy/Hermione Granger (devenue Jedusort...) mais je n'en dit pas plus! ; ) : p hihihi...

_Chapitre 5_

J'ai tout l'après-midi de libre pour me préparer. Remarque, cinq minutes me suffiront ! Je pars pour Pré-au-Lard, histoire de dépenser le fric de mon père. A peine arrivée, Jenima, la fille de mon dortoir qui m'a réveillé ( voir fin chap2 ), se jette sur moi.

- Eh, Jackson ! Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'habiller, te maquiller et te coiffer pour le bal ! J'ai fait un pari avec Pansy. Elle a dit que ça serait impossible de te faire ressembler à une fille, et moi j'ai dit le contraire. Je t'en prie, laisse moi te relooker !  
- Un pari, tu dis ? Avec Pansy ? Et il se passe quoi, si tu gagnes ?  
- Pansy devra se promener avec une pancarte où il y aura marqué : 'Je suis une bouledogue et je sais aboyer ! Tapez moi et je remuerai la queue' !  
- J'accepte !

Si ça peut humilier Pansy, y a pas de problème !

On commence par aller faire un tour dans la boutique 'Belle de Nuit' pour acheter une robe. Jenima m'examine sous toutes les coutures puis m'annonce le verdict. Pitié pas de rose!!

- Je dirais qu'il te faut du noir... ou du rouge !  
- Si tu le dis !

Elle me fait essayer des dizaines de robes, mais aucune ne me plait…

- Regarde celle la ! Elle est magnifique !  
- Fais voir ?

Et là, elle me montre THE robe. Une magnifique robe rouge-sang longue avec de fines bretelles qui se croisent dans le dos et fendue sur le côté jusqu'à mis cuisses. Je l'essaye, sors de la cabine et attends son avis.

- Wouaw ! Tu ressembles à une fille !  
- Je SUIS une fille !  
- Oui, mais là, t'en a vraiment l'air !

Je sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée… Après avoir acheté la robe, on rentre. Apparemment, Jenima trouve que mes cheveux sont bien. Pas besoin de les couper, c'est gentil... Et pour le maquillage, elle fera ça avant le bal.

Je deviens superficielle. Je commence à stresser pour un bal… Ça devient grave… Ok, c'est pas vraiment pour ce bal que je stresse, mais surtout pour ces chaussures que je dois mettre. Elles ont au moins dix centimètres de talon ! J'ai jamais porter de talons de ma vie… Déjà, quand je les ai essayées, je me suis étalée dans la magasin ! Rigolez pas ! C'est pas drôle ! Bon. Faudrait peut-être que je mette ma robe. Jenima arrive, affolée.

- Quoi, t'es pas encore coiffée ? Bon, laisse moi faire !

Je pourrais presque la trouver gentille, si elle n'était pas en train de m'arracher les cheveux…

- AIE !  
- Oups, pardon…

Enfin je suis prête ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faut que j'aille voir mon père. Je descends jusqu'à son bureau.

Il est là et il me regarde bizarrement .

- Quoi ?!  
- Tu ressembles à ta mère.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as faite venir ?  
- Non. Je voulais juste faire mon devoir de père, et te dire de rester loin de cet abruti de Weasley !  
- J'y crois pas… Si vous permettez, mon cher, j'y vais !

Je remonte dans la salle commune, parce que Ron doit venir me chercher. Jenima est encore là.

- Weasley t'attend en bas ! Fais lui une entrée de princesse !

Je descends. Et si je faisais ce qu'elle a dit ? Pourquoi pas… Je marche au ralenti. Je me sens vraiment conne ! Arrivée devant lui, il a la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ron ! Tu ressembles à un poisson !  
- ... euh oui! Désolé! Tu es vraiment magnifique ! On y va ?

Je hoche la tête et il me tend son bras. A peine cinq minutes que j'ai ces chaussures, et j'en peux plus. Comment elles font, les autres filles ? C'est horrible ! On arrive à l'entrée. Ron ouvre les portes. Tous les regards se tournent vers nous. On salue quelques personnes, et il m'entraîne vers la piste de danse.

Mes pieds vont saigner, si ça continue ! Cela fait deux heures que nous dansons! D'accord, je m'amuse. Et alors ? C'est une raison pour souffrir ? Enfin les slows arrivent. Ça, au moins, ça bouge pas trop ! Mes pieds seront épargnés ! Ron met ses mains sur mes hanches et je mets mes bras autour de son cou. La musique est lente, nos hanches bougent doucement en rythme. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois… Malefoy !

Ron l'aperçoit.

- Je t'emprunte ta cavalière ! Bouge, Weasley !  
- Casse toi, Malefoy !

Je décide de prendre les choses en mains avant que sa dégénère.

- C'est bon, Ron, je m'en charge.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Elle t'a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait !

Je lance un regard noir à Malefoy. Ron part. Malefoy me rapproche de lui. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

- Malefoy, enlève ce sourire triomphant de ton visage !  
- Moi, j'ai un sourire triomphant ?  
- Oui!! Tu es venu avec qui ?  
- La Serdaigle.  
- Ah…

Il resserre son étreinte. Je vois Ron qui a l'air en colère. Il se rapproche de nous.

- C'est bon, t'as assez profité de ma cavalière, je crois !

Malefoy me lâche et se tourne vers Ron. Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Vire, la fouine !  
- Attention, la belette s'énerve !

Ron se jette sur Drago. Il lui donne un coup de poing mais il esquive. Ils continuent à se battre pendant cinq minutes. Je les regarde. Malefoy est sur Ron, prêt à le frapper.

- J'avais dans l'idée de m'amuser, ce soir, pas de jouer les arbitres. Alors vous m'excuserez, vous pouvez continuer de vous battre. Tout le monde vous regarde, vous avez un public ! A un de ces jours !

Je pars. Je vais près du lac. Je suis énervée et mes pieds sont en feu. Je balance mes chaussures à la flotte. J'entends des pas et une voix.

- Alors, on a passé un mauvais bal ?  
- Pansy …pas autant que toi c'est pas moi qui vais me promener avec une pancarte !

- pfff !moi au moins j'ai quelques choses que tu n'as pas !  
- ah bon est quoi ? moi aussi j'ai quelques chose que tu n'as pas ça s'appelle l'intelligence ! Mais tu dois pas connaître!  
- Moi j'ai un père ! »  
- Change un peu de disque Pansy ! Cool ton père il serait prêt à te tuer si Voldy lui demandé !  
- Comment ose tu parler du maître ?!  
- Me dis pas que t'ai une futur lèche bottes ! T'es même capable de lancé un sort de deuxième année !  
- Qui te dis que je suis pas déjà mangemorte !  
- Pauvre Voldy, il doit vraiment être à cours pour t'engager !  
- T'as intérêt à bien me parler , ou sinon j'appelle le maître pour qu'il te tue !  
- Je suis censée avoir peur la ? Parkinson ton maître, comme tu l'appelle, est un incapable! Il arrive même pas à tué un ado pré pubère binoclard !  
- Tu vas le payer ! On ne parle pas comme ça du maître !  
- Voldemort, rien que son nom il est nul, si tu le prend mot pour mot sa veut dire vole la mort non ?Non mais sérieux pour l'originalité c'est carrément bidon ! Valait mieux qu'il s'appelle: bouffon de la mort !  
- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Bouffon de la mort ouawwwww !! Bouffon de la mort youhou !

Parkinson s'en va, tremblante de rage.

Je sais, j'ai agis comme une gamine …et alors ! Bouffon de la mort sa tape comme nom, non ? Non?! D'accord je me tais !

Je retourne dans ma salle commune. Et surprise qui j'y retrouve….ma mère ! Elle s'était fait plutôt discrète après que j'ai appris ce que voulait dire vraiment être une féline, et elle a eu raison !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de passer voir ma fille sans aucune raison ?  
- Mens pas ! Tu viens jamais faire des visites de courtoisie, alors dis moi qu'est ce que tu veux !  
- Bon , je suis venue te demander si tu pouvais…

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre mercredi!


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 6ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci beaucoup à LN-la-seule-l'unique ma revieveuse EN CHEF!! Et toc!! lol

_Chapitre 6_

Non je ne vous dis pas ce que ma mère, et venue me dire…c'est trop embarrassant ,j'ai honte. Bon ok je vous le dis mais si l'un d'entre vous vas la répétez, je le scalpe! Ma mère m'as demandé de séduire…Drago Malefoy! Attendez c'est pas fini que je passe les vacances chez lui et que j'arrive a dérober un papier très important contenant toute la liste des félins de Grande Bretagne à son manoir, si elle arrive jusqu'à Voldemort, il se débrouillera soit pour en enrôler dans ses rangs, soit pour les plus réticents les tuer….alors vous comprenez que j'ai pas pu refuser…ma mère elle aurait pu le faire elle même, mais elle est surveillée…peut être que moi aussi je suis surveillée? Non la je deviens carrément parano !

Je décide de retourner au bal, après tout c'est pas parce que Malefoy et Ron ont décidé de jouer les mecs virils que je dois pas m'amuser!

Finalement j'aurais mieux fait de pas y aller, apparemment je leur ai pas trop manqué tout les deux ils sont complètement bourrés. Le pire c'est qu'ils parlent ensemble !! Tout le monde les écoutent, et se marrent : ils disent que des conneries !

- Et c'est comme sa,que je suis devenue une fouine !oh Katalina viens !

Je me rapproche pas très rassurée. Ron me demande:

- Ou t'as mis tes chaussures ?

Eh merde mes chaussures ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me justifier que Malefoy lance:

- Je vous ai pas raconté la fois ou j'ai embrassé Katalina !

Gros silence de mort, tout le monde me fixe !

- Il a trop bu, il dit n'importe quoi ! Allez viens Malefoy, je te ramène à ton dortoir !

Personne à l'air de me croire. Et merde voilà de quoi agrémenter les rumeurs qui courent déjà à mon sujet. Je prends Malefoy avec force par le bras, il résiste un peu au début mais fini par céder.

- Malefoy je m'en fout que tu sois bourré, tu vas me le payer !!

- Oui chef !

Il a la tête d'un gamin pris en faute, c'est trop mignon…non c'est pas mignon ! C'est idiot, oui voilà c'est idiot et stupide….mais tellement mignon ! Je le raccompagne à son dortoir et en descendant les marches je croise Zabini qui, un sourire pervers sur le visage, me lance:

- Tu m'accompagne à mon dortoir ?  
- Non.

- On sait tous les deux pourquoi tu es venue au bal, pour la même chose que moi !  
- Oui pour me ramasser des meufs ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai une à moitié ivre dans mon dortoir qui m'attend , bye!

C'est pas tout à fait faux, j'arrive dans mon dortoir et Jenima est sur son lit en train de chanter, enfin

hurler.

- Que j'aimeuh, mais comme j'aime le poulet rôti !

Ok ça devient grave... Je lui lance un sort pour la rendre muette. Ah c'est mieux d'un coup !

Je vais la tuer!! Non mais j'y crois pas !! Pourquoi il a fallut que je me confie à quelqu'un? J'aurais pas pu me taire ?? J'ai dis à Jenima que je devais séduire Malefoy sans lui révéler pourquoi. Résultat, elle m'a arrangé un rendez vous avec lui dans une salle désaffecté. Rien que le truc de la salle désaffecté, ça laisse à désirer niveau romantisme, pas que je veuille que se soit romantique mais bon si je dois le séduire autant qu'il y est une bonne ambiance . Et en plus j'allais oublier, si il faut que je le séduise faudrait peut être que je sache séduire ? Dans un acte totalement désespéré, je vais voir Jenima. J'ai de la chance on est seules dans le dortoir.

- Euh … salut tu sais ce que je t'ai dis hier …et bien euh si tu pouvais m'aider..

- Ouais !! Comme ça on deviendra copines !!  
- Euh ouais si tu le dis !  
- On va commencer tout de suite par les règles de bases : 1) rigole à toute ces blagues même si elles sont nulles. 2) ...

- En gros je dois imiter pansy ! La coupais je.  
- Oui c'est un peu ça ! Bon va essayer sur Zabini pour commencer !  
- Hein ?? Pas question !

Regard incendiaire. Direction ma salle commune.  
- Salut Zab…Blaise !  
- Hello ma belle ! Toujours aussi folle de moi ?

- Ta gueu….toujours!!

Et la je fais le rire d'hystérique qui tue tout ! Bon Zabini c'est fait ! Malefoy attention j'arrive! Direction la salle désaffectée !

- Salut Mal…Drago !  
- Salut! Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom !  
- Ouais ça fait parti de mes bonnes résolutions !  
- Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

Cherche allez Katalina trouve une excuse…bon c'est cool que tu cherche mais ça serais encore mieux que tu trouves ! Ça y est trouvé !

- Je voulais te voir pour te parler de quidditch !  
- De quidditch ?!  
- Oui !

Pourquoi il a cet air étonné ? Peut être parce que je sais à peine monter sur un balais.  
- Je voudrais que tu me donnes des cours !  
- Ouais si tu veux . On a qu'a commencer tout de suite !

On sort. Arrivé sur le terrain il me tend un balais.

- Tiens prends ce balais c'est le mien, d'abord tu vas monter dessus. Voilà….non ..non t'agrippes pas comme ça ! Attends je monte avec toi !

On se retrouve a deux sur la balais et on décolle. Je sens deux mains sur mes hanches, je lance un regard noir à Malefoy même si il ne peux pas le voir car il est derrière moi.  
- On va travailler l'atterrissage !

Malefoy saisit le balais, on se dirige droit vers le sol.

- Malefoy redresse ce putain de balais !!  
- Non !  
- Malefoy si tu redresse pas ce balais, je te promets de faire de ta vie un enfer !

- Toujours des promesses !  
- Malefoy si tu arrêtes pas ce balais je saute !  
- Encore des promesses !

On se rapproche de plus en plus du sol. C'est décidé je saute ! Je passe ma jambe par dessus le balais et me jette dans le vide. Réflexe de féline, j'atterris sans rien de cassé. Malefoy arrive à toute vitesse, l'air inquiet.  
- Non mais ça va pas !! Et comment ça se fait que t'es rien de cassé?  
- J'ai eu de la chance c'est tout…au faite la prochaine fois que je te dis de t'arrêter tu t'arrêtes !!

Et la je me rappelle, que je suis censée le séduire !

- Euh Malefoy jolie robe…

Je pars, ou plutôt je cours, Malefoy jolie robe, mais ou je suis allé chercher ça moi ? Y a pas plus con, je vais finir par devenir une clone de Parkinson si sa continue, non sérieux je crois que la séduction méthode parkinson ça me réussis pas, d'abord parce que :  
-je ne suis pas un bouledogue !  
-je ne suis pas une mangemorte catégorie junior.  
-et j'ai un minimum de répondant  
On va essayer la méthode de ma chère et tendre mère: la théorie de la reine des glaces !  
C'est simple, plus tu es distante et froide avec un homme plus il est attiré, oui je sais c'est tordu comme méthode ! Fallait si attendre venant d'elle !

Pour m'éclaircir les idées je décide d'aller prendre une douche.

L'eau me fait du bien, ça me détend.

J'entends des pas dans la salle de bain , je sens une odeur , une odeur d'homme. Je commence légèrement à paniquer, peut être parce y a pas de serviette à moins de 10 mètre ou peut être parce que ça se pourrait que se soit un mangemort en quête de nouvelle recrue et que je n'ai pas ma baguette. Résumons je ne peux pas sortit et il y a un homme dans ma salle de bain et je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Dernière solution :

- qui est la ?

Aucune réponse.

La théorie du mangemort devient de plus en plus plausible .  
- Euh…je suis pas une adhérente au fan club de voldy désolé mais vous pouvez passer plus tard , Pansy sera la, merci de refermer la porte !

L'odeur masculine est toujours la. Je tente le tout pour le tout, je décide de sortir …oui je suis nue…et alors !  
- PAPA !!

J'essaye désespérément de trouver une serviette , il m'en tend une.  
- Si tu n'étais pas mon père je dirais que tu a des tendance voyeur sur les bords ! Tu fais quoi dans le dortoir des filles ? Et pourquoi quand je t'appelle tu ne répond pas ?  
- Une question à la fois….je suis la car je sais ce que ton imprudente de mère ta demandé et je t'ai répondu seulement avec le bruit de l'eau , tu n'as pas entendu !  
- Ah…et pourquoi t'es pas d'accord ?  
- Cette mission est bien trop difficile pour toi !

Je m'apprête à riposter , quand Pansy rentre dans la salle de bain, elle à l'air choquée…ben quoi ? Et la je réalise qu'elle ne sait pas que Rogue est mon père donc ce qu'elle voit elle c'est une élève à moitié nue devant son prof de potion …ça va faire une super rumeur , cool ! Elle part un sourire au lèvre.

- Prépare toi , bientôt tu vas être considéré par la moitié des élèves de Poudlard comme mon amant…vaudrait mieux que tu partes avant que sa ne dégénère encore plus !  
- Oui mais notre conversation n'est pas fini !

Il l'appelle ça une conversation…moi je dirais plutôt un monologue! Il me laisse pas parler , il ne m'écoute pas ... enfin!

Je sors de la salle de bain, toutes les filles se tournent vers moi l'air choquée. A oui j'avais oublié Pansy et la rumeur ! Je décide de les ignorer. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tous me regarder comme ça parce qu'ignorer 3 ou 4 machines à glousser ça passe, mais quand c'est tout Poudlard ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose!

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre _dans 2 semaines_! j'ai des répet' ce week end et mercredi prochain et mon gala est le week end prochain ce qui fait que les chapitres suivant n'arriveront pas avant le **_mercredi 18 juin_**! vla dsl

PS: si vous laissez une review je pourrais peut etre vous envoyé des pitites indications sur la suite... oui, je sais, c'est du chantage!! niark niark... lol ; ) : p


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Je suis enfin de retour! Voici le 7ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci beaucoup à LN-la-seule-l'unique pour sa review!

Je tiens à signaler que je suis en train de préparer une nouvelle fic que je commencerais à poster à la rentrée! Elle se déroulera aux temps des maraudeurs, une Sirius Black/OC ( OC qui ne sera d'autre que la mère de Katalina: Ava Jackson! ) Voila donnez moi votre avis siouplait! Ca serait con de bosser pour rien!

Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 7_

Je me réveille, prête à vivre une journée passionnante en commencent par métamorphose. Je vous ai déjà dis que MacGo me détestais ? Enfin bon… Trop en retard pour prendre un déjeuner je pars directement direction le cours.

Quand j'arrive tout le monde me dévisagent et se met à chuchoter : « ouais c'est pour sa qu'elle est forte en potion…oui tout les deux seuls….il paraît qu'ils l'on même fait dans un placard… »  
Je rentre dans la salle ignorant les commentaires des autres. Je m'assois , et fait semblant d'écouter le cour qui se dis passionnant.

Pansy qui à décidé de se mettre juste derrière moi recommence à parler de ma sois-disante relation avec mon père. Je me retourne.

- oh le bouledogue tu vas te taire , ou je me ferais un plaisir de te la boucler !

Apparemment, je l'ai dis un peu trop fort et tout le monde me regarde. Encore.

- Miss Jackson, je crois que vous avez fais assez de scandale pour aujourd'hui ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours !

Elle aussi elle a l'air au courant de ses stupides rumeurs et maintenant en plus faut que je me la tape à la fin du cours ! On dit merci à qui ? Merci Pansy !

Le cours est terminé, je m'approche de la sortie quand la voie stridente de la vieille sorcière me retiens.

- Nous devons discuter ! je ne veux pas savoir si cette rumeur sur vous et le professeur rogue est vrai , mais éviter à présent de vous vantez de vos exploits aux autres élèves !

Mes exploits ? Elle déconne la !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi coucher avec rogue serait un exploit…et vous avez raison vous n'avez pas à savoir ce qui se passe entre nous, alors je vous prierais d'éviter à présent de me retenir après le cours pour des raisons aussi idiotes !

Et prend sa dans les dents vieille chouette !

Je sors de la classe la tête haute trop fière de mon coup ! ok…c'est une réaction stupide.. mais c'était trop marrant !  
J'ai une heure de libre ,je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque pour écrire une lettre à mon père.  
Alors par quoi je commence :

Cher papa non sa c'est nul comme intro…mon cher père…non trop sérieux…mon cher prof de potion et amant ..non sa ça va pas le faire rire…bon on va faire simple !

_Rogue !  
Ne t'étonnes pas si mac go ne t'adresses plus la parole  
et si des élèves associes ton nom à un placard.  
Enfin tout sa pour te dire ,que la mission je vais la faire et la réussir !  
J'emmerde amicalement toi et tes préjugés sur moi !_

Je pars à la recherche d'une chouette ,et lui envoie.

Direction cours de divinations, malefoy s'assoie à coté de moi.

- alors on couche avec un prof ?

- ben ouais on fait avec ce qu'on a !

Le cours de divination commence,je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimes pas tellement les cours de divination, peut être parce que la dernière fois ,cette folle m'as prédis que j'allais mourir d'absorption de timbres,enfin bon…

Elle commence à crier que quelqu'un va mourir, et c'est reparti !

J'ai raté le repas aujourd'hui alors me voilà à la cuisine avec mes amis les elfes …de suite je vois des têtes se lever : mais pourquoi a t elle raté le repas ??

Ben en fait c'est très simple ,sous les conseils avisés d'une certaine Jenima , je m'étais décidé à oublier la méthode de ma mère, et à être directe avec malefoy…résultat catastrophique !

FLASH BACK

- euh malefoy ! comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- bien.

- cool ! alors tu fais quoi pour ces vacances ?

- j'irais sûrement dans mon manoir.

- wawwwww j'adore les manoirs…

C'est une impression ou il en a carrément rien à foutre de ce que je lui raconte ?  
Ok j'ai compris…je passe en mode attaque !

- malefoy imagine , nous deux dans ton manoir …. ça serait le rêve !!

- tu veux dire que tu veux ….

- oui !!

- on a quand même un petit moment avant les vacances autant s'entraîner tout de suite !

- j'ai raté un épisode ? s'entraîner à quoi ?

- ben tu sais à coucher ensemble ! on va dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ?

- les deux…tu vas dans ta chambre, je vais dans la mienne ! non mais j'y crois pas , j'essaye d'avoir une conversation civilisé avec toi , et tu crois que je veux coucher avec toi !!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je me casse vers la salle commune pour trouver jenima et lui dire ce que je pense de sa méthode.  
J'avance sans faire attention , et je me prend…jenima !

- le hasard fait bien les choses , je voulait te parler !

- moi aussi !

- commence .

- je suis amoureuse et …

- STOP , est ce que j'ai vraiment la tête d'une conseillère matrimoniale ?

- s' il te plait écoute c'est vraiment important pour moi…depuis quelques temps je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, et … le problème c'est que c'est une fille…je sais qu'elle m'aime , on c'est rapproché depuis ces derniers temps… mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres…

Elle parle de moi la ? je suis flattée !

- écoute jenima, tu es sympa dans ton genre mais tu vois … les blondes décolorée sa à jamais étais mon style .

- je ne parlais pas de toi !

Oui je viens de passer pour une conne , mais je l'assume parfaitement ! Si je vous assure!

- je parlais d'Hermione Granger , vas y insulte moi, traite moi de tout les noms !

- je vois pas trop pourquoi je t'insulterais à moins que tu sois sado maso ?… la seule chose que j'ai à te dire c'est … GRANGER !! mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ??enfin je veux dire c'est une conne .. enfin euh c'est une gryffondor !

Non je suis pas jalouse, mais bon je suis quand même mieux que Granger non ? rien que niveaux intellectuel , qui est ce qui a lu une centaine de fois : le guide de la hiérarchie des Fourmies dans la sphère du temps ?! c'est moi , et toc !

- je sais … mais je l'aimes , je n'y peux rien !

- ah si tu y peux quelques choses tu l'aimes la preuve …enfin passons…pour ce qui est de la réaction des autres tant a rien à faire , ils font leurs vies , tu fais la tienne !! et au fait ta méthode a été une vraie catastrophe alors à moins que tu veuille servir de bouffe aux elfes de maison cannibales tu devrais partir !

- au revoir … merci !

C'est la fête oh c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dis merci !!

Heureuse , je continue mon trajet vers la salle commune.  
Enfin arrivée ( c'est pas ma faute si les couloirs sont interminables !!) je m'échoue sur un fauteuil.  
Blaise arrive , en me faisant des clins d'oeil sois disant séducteurs . Oui, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Blaise! Et alors! J'aime bien son prénom, moi! Je trouve que ça ressemble à "brais"! Vous trouvez pas? Ok je me tais.

- ce siège est disponible ?

- oui , et si tu t'assoie le mien le seras aussi !

- rendez vous dans ma chambre dans 5 minutes , je veux me donner à toi !

- dans tes rêves , j'accepte pas les cadeaux de merde !

Blaise part l'air choqué.

Une petite serpentarde de deuxième année se tient devant moi , et ne fais que de gigoter Apparemment elle a quelques choses à me dire, elle est trop mignonne.

- tu veux me dire quelques chose ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- tu es mon idole !

- c' est vrai ?? ah merci !

Je suis son idole !! je n'y crois pas !!

- je t'admire tant , depuis que je suis arrivé , j'essaye de couchez avec le professeur rogue et j'y suis jamais arrivé et toi tu es géniale tu y est arrivé !

Je l'étrangle tout de suite ?

- écoute moi la naine si tu pars pas dans trois secondes je te balance par la fenêtre !

Elle me regarde affolée , et part à toute vitesse en criant.  
Sale chieuse …pardon , je sais en tant que septième année je dois montrer l'exemple, mais cette sale… pardon je recommence ,je voulais dire qu'elle a bien cherché !!  
Oh mais que vois je la chouette de mon père ,qui viens de s'étaler contre le mur , vraiment pas douée celle la !

Mon père m'as écris en gros qu'il y aurait une sortie à pré au lard demain matin et qu'il aimerait que j'évite de me faire remarquer ... pff comme si s'était mon style!

BIP BIIIIIIIP  
Réveil de m...! Pff sortie a pré au lard ce latin, encore une matinée barbante, en plus il parait qu'il y a l'auteur du livre: "pourquoi voldemort est un vilain méchant pas beau et qu'il faut lui casser la gueule", un livre sur les aurors.  
Tout le monde m'attends en bas, je suis la dernière, ben quoi? Pourquoi se presser, on a le temps ...

argh!! Qu'elle conne cette auteur! Il y a un débat organisé en pleine rue, où des hommes politiques et cette conne d'auteur Mary J.L. APPLE débattent sur Voldemort , les aurors , et tous ce qui va avec. Enfin pour débattre, il faudrait peut être qu'on y invitent des personnes de l'autre camps, c'est qu'une suggestion...

- il est évident que voldemort et ses sbires doivent êtres éliminés, ils sont un danger pour notre société très équilibré

Je me tais.

- ils faut au plus vite former de nouveaux aurors!

Non Katalina ne hurle pas!

Trop tard.

- vous vous croyez peut être mieux que les mangemorts?

Tout le monde se retournent et me dévisagent. Oups!

- pardon?

-vous vous croyez meilleure que les mangemorts?

-oui, bien sur mais…

-vous êtes des criminels autant qu'eux , vous envoyez des élèves tout juste sortis de poudlard combattre , ces élèves ne sont même pas capable de lancer un sort impardonnable , vous les envoyez se faire tuer! alors en quoi êtes vous meilleur que les mangemorts?

Tout le monde me regarde stupéfait, je pars avant de qu'il y est un meurtre.

Eloigné de tous ces imbéciles sois disant révolutionnaires et seule, jesuis ENFIN en paix!

- hey Katalina!

J'ai parlé trop vite!

**to be continued**

pochain chapitre samedi!


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 8ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus même si il n'est pas très long! Merci beaucoup à LN-la-seule-l'unique pour sa review! Pendant les vacs je posterai moins souvent, je pense un chapitre tous 15 jours minimum! Je reprendrai le rythme normal à la rentrée mais ne parlons pas de malheur! Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 8_

- hey Katalina!

- Jemina...

- tu pourrais m'accompagnais à une fête, s'il te plait ?

- hors de question !

- s'il te plait, c'est vraiment important pour moi et pour mon développement psychique !

- mouais, bon c'est quand ta fête ?

- tout de suite !

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, on était dans un club !  
C'est bizarre il y a que des filles, pas que ça me dérange ou contraire, je me ferais pas draguer.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à me regarder celle la ? Je rêve ou elle vient de me faire un clin d'oeil ?

- jenima, te retourne pas, mais la fille derrière toi vient de me faire un clin d'œil !

- ah

- je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'étonne pas….dis moi t'aurais pas oser …tu …. tu m'as amenais dans un club de lesbiennes !!

J'ai dis cette phrase un peu trop forte, et tout le monde se retournent.  
Une fille s'approche de nous.

- il y a un problème ?

- non aucun !

- mais si il y a un problème !

- lequel ?

- ben on est dans … euhh

- tu as du mal à affirmer ta sexualité c'est normal au début, mais tu va voir après ça va être génial !

- j'ai aucun problème avec ma sexualité !

- en plus ça se voit que t'ai lesbienne, rien que quand tu m'as regardé, j'ai vu le désir dans tes yeux.

- hein…. Euh non je crois pas, tu confonds le désir avec la colère !

Je commence à partir, quand quelqu'un me retiens pars le bras, je me retourne et je vois la fille qui m'as fais un clin d'œil.

- je ne t'ai pas déjà vu quelques part ?

- oui, c'est pour ça que je n'y vais plus !

- hummm j'aime bien les filles agressives dans ton genre !

- c'est bête parce que moi j'aime pas les connes dans ton genre !

Et oui il y a pire que Blaise il y a la lesbienne résistante et qui voit dans des insultes, un désir caché !

Je pars et j'entends sur mon passage des insultes du genre : lesbienne qui s'assume pas !

Enfin dehors, j'aperçois malefoy et sa bande: merde ! Pour vu qu'ils ne me voient pas !  
C'est pas que j'ai honte d'être devant un club de lesbiennes, j'ai rien contre elles mais bon.  
Merde, ils s'approchent.  
Je me retourne style de rien.

- Katalina??

- euh oui ?

- tu fais quoi devant un club de lesbiennes ?

- euh j'attends une copine … enfin je veux dire , pas ma copine ,mais une copine …une amie , pas une amie , amie …. Non en faite je cherchais où étaient les toilettes….

- ah mais tu es lesbienne ! C'est pour ça que tu me rembarres tout le temps !

- non braise … pardon blaise enfin zabini , je te rembarre parce que tu es un pauvre con !

- alors tu es lesbienne ?

- mais non - et la dans mon esprit tordu, je m'imagine un plan- enfin oui je suis lesbienne !

Il me regarde l'air choqué.  
Non mon plan n'est pas débile ! Je vais me rapprocher de lui, en lui faisant croire que je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à lui, non c'est pas débile , merde à la fin !

Ok, j'avoue ce plan est un peu nase mais bon...on fait comme on peux... que je vous explique vous connaissaient la théorie de l'éloignement au second degré ? Non? Et bien que je vous explique : imaginez, une fille (moi) qui essaye désespérément de séduire un garçon (malefoy) mais qui n'y arrive pas (c'est pas ma faute !), si le mec croit que la fille est lesbienne, il pensera donc qu'elle n'est plus accessible vous me suivez ? Donc il a considéreras comme une amie ok ? Et donc il pourrait inviter cette amie chez lui pour ses vacances, donc plus besoin de le séduire ! Vous avez suivis ? Non ? Ben ce n'est pas grave !!

Le lendemain :

Non !! Fichu rumeur ! Tout le monde crois que je suis lesbienne, ok, j'aurais du m'y attendre mais malefoy et sa bande aurait pu être un peu plus discret !! Maintenant Granger me fais les yeux doux et des mecs que j'ai jamais vu viennent me demander ce que ça fait de sortir avec une fille, il y a que Jenima qui est au courant que c'est faux.

Je vais en cours, direction potion ! Chouette encore un cours mortel avec les serdaigles, en plus qui dis serdaigle dis cho chang donc sale garce !

J'ai remarqué un truc dans chaque maison t'as une garce qui se tape tous ce qui bouge : gryffondor : Granger, serdaigle : Cho Chang , serpentard : Parkinson , poufsouffle :…euh Robert Smith , ok c'est un mec mais bon il parait qu'il aime bien jouer au plaquage de rugby en dehors du stade !! Oui je connais un sport moldu, grâce à ma mère !

Bon revenons en à mon cours de potion trop barbant, Cho arrive tout le monde se retourne c'est bon c'est pas une star non plus, merde à la fin !

Le cours se passe bien, enfin bien, on est quand même avec des serdaigles !  
Ils se la pètent, style ils sont vraiment intelligents, ok ils sont vraiment intelligents et alors !

À la fin du cours mon père m'interpelle :

Rogue : miss Jackson, j'aimerais vous parler !

Si il veut intensifier la rumeur comme quoi on couche ensemble c'est gagné, tout le monde se chuchote !

- quoi ?

- j'ai appris que…

- que ?

- tu préférais les filles…

- tu as appris ça comment ?

- tout le monde le dit.

- ah oui la rumeur, ça doit sûrement être les mêmes personnes qui ont dit qu'on couchait ensemble qui ont lancé cette rumeur !

- ce n'est qu'une rumeur ?

- oui, ne t'inquiète pas ta fille aime toujours autant les hommes fort et virils !

Je me casse, c'est la première fois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, enfin s'inquièter plutôt se renseigner.

Hagrid le géant poilu est absent donc une heure de libre à rien foutre, si ce n'est pas la belle vie !  
Je vois malefoy entrer dans la bibliothèque, je le suis, non je ne deviens pas psychopathe sur les bords !  
La bibliothécaire me lance un regard noir, à ce qui parait elle serait secrètement amoureuse de mon père, la honte !

Malefoy se faufile entre les étagères,je le vois plus !

- Bouh !

Je sursaute et bouscule une étagère, résultat : elles tombent toutes !

Et merde !

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre mercredi!

**/!\** ce petit chapitre m'a bien fait délire! dsl il est pas très long mais étant donné que je poste 2 fois par semaine je peux pas bien faire mieu surtout que je me suis dépéché de l'écrire ce qui explique qu'il est pas géniale! je voulais une nouvelle rumeur j'ai trouvé que ça comme idée et côté résultat: malefoy capte plus rien, blaise parait encore plus con et rogue s'en mêle ... bref un bon petit coktail explosif! lol


End file.
